Homesick
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Months after the final battle, Yuri travels to Halure with a certain request on his mind concerning Estelle. Post-Game. Yuri x Estelle


_A/N: Something short and sweet because there isn't nearly enough cute Estelle/ Yuri fanfics out there. Post-game, any inconsistencies with the game is done with my knowledge._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, nor do I own the story that Estelle mentions. She makes mention of the children's television show Reboot._

_

* * *

_

_Homesick_

No apprehension plagued Yuri's mind at what he planned to do as he walked across the dirt trodden path of a town that he had been to many times before. The atmosphere of Halure was a pleasant one, he mused silently to himself as he continued his way past the rows of houses and the people moving about their daily business. How could it not be pleasant, what with the sun streaming down and gracing the lands with it's presence in a sky of such a deep and solid blue save for the wisps of clouds that streaked across it. Yep, it was definitely the perfect atmosphere for what he was going to do. Yuri felt a gentle breeze against his face, as it sent his hair softly gliding behind him and cast dry leaves and dirt shifting at his feet.

The sound of Estelle's familiar voice soon filled the air and became louder with each passing step and he soon realized that she was weaving a tale for the benefit of whomever would listen. He smiled as she soon came into his vision, sitting on the ground with her dress flayed about her and with children sitting around her, intently concentrating on her every word. This was so like Estelle, it was good to see her doing something that she loved. Yuri smiled, keeping his eyes on her as he crossed his arms across his chest and waited her to finish her tale.

"…and that is how Bob decided to finally come to his senses and fight against the evils of the virus Megabyte to save his hometown Mainframe. The end."

"But what happened after?" a little boy with a mop of red hair asked, and Yuri didn't even try to peg his age.

"There's got to be more!" another child exclaimed.

"What about Dot?" a little girl piqued up, throwing her tiny hands in the air. "The two were together in the end, right? They got married, didn't they?"

"Now, now, I'll tell you what happened later on this week, but I think you all should be getting back to your homes. It's close to lunch time and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

There were moans of protest that rose amidst the banter of the children as they slowly rose and went past Yuri presumably to their homes, barely casting him a glance.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy," Yuri said as he approached her. "Nice story, I think the kids were really into it."

"Yuri!" Estelle drew her gaze to him and her features immediately brightened as she quickly rose from the ground but stumbled over something Yuri could only imagine. With reflexes honed from years of swordplay, he caught her arm and steadied her before she had chance to fall down.

"Whoa, whoa. Careful, now," he said as he smiled at her growing expression of panic.

"I am so sorry! I can't believe that I did that," Estelle said with her eyes wide.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Yuri said as he drew his hand away from her arm. "Happens, right?"

"Y--yes, I suppose you're right. I was just so happy to see you, again that I suppose I forgot myself," Estelle said and brushed off her pink and white dress from traces of dirt and grass.

"That so?" Yuri asked, and her statement further emboldened his reason for being in Halure.

"Yep, I'm so glad to see you, it's been so long. I--I missed you, while you were gone," Estelle's voice got lower as the sentence went on and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she fidgeted her hands. So she was nervous with him there, was she? Good. That meant that he was right in coming. He then suddenly wanted very much to know what was going through her mind. "Thank you, by the way, for complimenting my story from before. Stories have become such a passion for me lately. It's so amazing to be able to tell them and have children listen to them so voraciously."

"That's great Estelle. Good to hear you've been holding up okay since we last saw each other."

"Oh yes, I've been doing more then okay. I've even published a few children's stories here too. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course I would," Yuri said, smiling as her face held that youthful enthusiasm that he was used to.

"That's wonderful! Oh, but now I'm being rude, all I'm talking about is myself."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Oh no, it won't do at all. I'm just so happy to see you and there's so much I want to tell you and--oh no, I'm doing it again," she took a deep breath and straightened her posture. "Now, Yuri, how are you doing?"

"Good," he said through a laugh, and she broke into a smile and laughed with him.

"Uh, what brings you here?"

"I was here to see you, actually."

"You came here just for me? But where's Judith or Karol? And what about Repede?"

"Oh, they said it was fine if I came here for a bit alone. I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."

"What about?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well I missed you a lot before, and I was wondering if you'd mind if I lived in Halure."

"That would be wonderful! Then I could see you all the time!" Estelle's face brightened and her smile widened as she moved closer to him, so much so that he could practically feel the warmth of both her body and mood. He chuckled.

"I think I'd like seeing you around more too. Kinda why I want to be here in the first place," he straightened his posture and took a deep breath. He was never that good at this emotional kind of thing, but if he didn't then he'd let something precious slip right through his fingers. "Look, I want to move here since I kinda, well, I missed you. So I thought that after missions with Brave Vesperia are over I could come home here. That is, if you wouldn't mind waiting for me."

"Really?" her face held a shock and her blue eyes held an emotion that he had rarely seen her hold for him. "I--I would be more then happy to wait for you here."

"Good. Glad you see it that way."

"Mhm, me too. Wait, you said come home here."

"Yep."

"But the Lower Quarter in Zaphia is your home, is it not?"

"It has been for awhile, yeah."

"But why would you call this place home? Your home is--"

"My home has never really been in a single place, it's with the ones I care about most. Right now that'd be you."

"R--r--really? Then I, um, that is to say, I lo…" Estelle's cheeks were the first that flushed pink, before her whole face turned red. Yuri smiled at that as he waited for her to collect herself, he knew he read the signs right. Her eyes then shot up from the ground and into his own, with a kind of odd desperation. "Th--then my home is with you too, Yuri."

"You're not just saying that, right?" Yuri asked, thinking back to how indecisive she used to be. He needed to know for sure if she meant everything she was telling him. "This is what you really want?"

"Of course it is, I love you! There's nothing I want more then to be with you!" Yuri felt a shocked thrill at that statement and he felt a satisfaction and a joy at everything he wanted to hear intermingle inside of him. "No, I didn't--well, what I mean to say is that--"

"That you don't want to be with me?" his voice was harsh as anger flared inside of him. "That you don't love me? Make up your mind, Estelle, I've got no time to--"

"That's not what I meant at all! Please don't think that, I'm not like that anymore, I can make up my own mind. I know what I want, and I want to be with you, really I do. I meant what I said before, every bit of it. I love you," she said those last words with a strong annunciation and her blue eyes were shaped in a strong determination. "It's just that I was so rude to you before. I shouldn't have just went off like that, and I should've told you I wanted you to stay in a different way. Oh, this isn't at all like the stories I've read where the romance is so natural and they always say the right things. They never fumble like this, I'm sure--"

Yuri laughed at what seemed so absurd, yet it was so clearly and distinctly only what _she_ would worry about.

"What's so funny?" Estelle's voice was laced in irritation and Yuri's mirth elated.

"What you just said."

"And just what was it that I said that made you laugh like that?"

Yuri laughed again, and her eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't be like that. You're worried about nothing, Estelle. I mean, c'mon! It's me you're talking to, I don't care if you're rude or not and I don't care if what you say isn't in some book."

"You don't?" Estelle's features changed in mere seconds, from annoyed to shock and then before he could register it her smile lit her face as he felt her warm hands grasp his own. "Oh, well, I'm so glad I didn't offend you. I guess when it comes to this kind of thing I just don't really know--"

"What you're doing?" Yuri finished and smirked as he continued before she could say anything. "Don't worry about it, I like you better like this. Besides it's better that we don't say stupid lovey-dovey things to each other, right?"

"Stupid? You think saying "I love you" is stupid?"

"Whoa, I never said that. I meant like the kind of things in those stories you read. Oh, I can just picture it now," Yuri cleared his throat since he knew he had to throw his voice from his lowest baritone voice to his highest pitch voice. "The heroine would say something like, "I will love you forever and ever and always since you're so unbelievably sexy and strong and heroic." And the hero would be even worse, he'd say, "I know, baby, I love you until time collapses in on itself and we're all left wondering what happened. I'll always protect you and won't let you do things your own way since I'm possessive like that." Am I right or am I right? Life is so much better then those stupid books, eh? Well, I wouldn't mind it if you called me sexy."

Estelle started laughing right when she heard his high-pitched heroine voice and he smiled. It felt good to hear her laugh again, it was one of those things he really missed. She looked so beautiful when she looked that happy, what with her eyes crinkled and her vibrant pink hair tossing this way and that as she forgot herself. It took some time before the laughter died out but her smile never did and that look came into her eyes yet again. He squeezed her hands, but her eyes widened as she drew them away.

"Hey, don't go doing that now," Yuri said as he held onto her fingers, before they moved their way back into his hand.

"It's not too soon?"

"For hand holding? Naw, I think this is just about the right time. Y'know, I don't think I'd mind if you did stuff like holding hands more often. Hell, even if you said stuff like "I love you" more often," Yuri said, making his voice high-pitched during the three words that made her giggle, as he took his free hand brushed a strand of her hair behind her reddened ear.

"You mean you wouldn't mind even if that something so happened to be a kiss?"

"I think I'd be game for one of those," Yuri's joy grew inside of him with his smile. Estelle's eyes widened in shock but then they quickly changed and were shaped more by her determination then any sort of fear. Wait--fear? With him? He laughed inwardly at the thought. She had nothing to be afraid of and he knew that she knew it. Where did that thought come from? He closed his eyes in anticipation, drawing his arm about her waist, pulling her closer and allowing her warmth to seep through him. He felt warm hands against his shoulders she drew closer, and he leaned down. She smelt of lavender, and he felt her hair tickle his face as soft lips met his cheek before she quickly drew back.

"That's not what I thought you meant when you said kiss," Yuri said through a laugh after he opened his eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" her head tilted, causing her pink hair to fall to one side.

"This," he brought the hand that already lay on her face down, to hold her chin in his fingers as he rose it up and lent down, capturing her lips in his. Her lips moved slowly, apprehensively against his own and he did nothing to move too fast. Last thing he wanted was to scare her because she was inexperienced. He felt her press against his body, her free arm moving across his chest and about his neck, pulling him closer. Her lavender scent and sweet taste and warmth filled his senses, and he felt the warmth rise inside the pit of his belly. Even if the kiss was chaste, it was all he could've hoped for since it was with her. Lips that were at first apprehensive were not anymore as they grew steadily stronger and more confident. And then it ended. Her lips were torn from his and Yuri opened his eyes, to see Estelle panting for breath in front of him which made him realize he needed to do the same.

"I--I--I--I…" she said, trying to find words between her rapid breaths. Her face was flushed, even more so then it had been before.

"You--you--you--you what?" Yuri felt the bemusement rise in him. _Cute…_ he thought as he smiled and tightened his hold about her with his arm.

"I, um…well, that is to say that, I think that I could…um, g--get used to this…" she said quietly. Yuri laughed and brought his hand from her chin to stroke her cheek.

"You and me both, Estelle."

"So, shall we try this again? I kind of…liked the kiss," Estelle said while looking into his eyes with that same strange emotion that had filled them before.

"Glad you did, but you don't need to ask me for another kiss."

"Then what do I need to--oh wait, I think I know," she said as she leaned up to his own lips to gently press against them and all he knew then was of lavender scent and soft and innocent caresses full of love.


End file.
